


Voltron 2016 Tumblr Ficlets!

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ficlet Collection, Hands Free Orgasm, M/M, Masturbation, Omegaverse, agender pidge, everyone is into Shito, tags added as we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets I've written for the fandom over on Tumblr for the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everyone Wants a Piece (Shiro/Everyone)

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon asked: "I know you said you were debating on whether or not you wanted to write more Voltron, but you know what would be fun? Everyone watching Space Dad Shiro as he's in the training simulator and just being like oh my god."
> 
> I couldn’t resist because I, too, would simply stare and probably forget how to close my mouth. Also, I HC Coran as ace so he’s not interested- and for me Pidge is just like Shiro's tiny sibling/child soooo. (Also I use they/them when discussing Pidge)

“How- how long as he been _in_  there?” Lance asked, placing both his hands on Keith’s shoulders and leaning forward, pushing until Keith was forced to support _his_  body weight as well.

“Forty three minutes and counting.”

Lance swallowed thickly, fingers digging into Keith’s shoulders as both of them openly stared at Shiro. He was stripped from the waist up, a shine of sweat clinging to his skin as he dodged one of the training bots. He had two going in there, which kept him from standing still for more than a few moments time.

“Lance, Keith, you guys in here?” Hunk popped his head in, found them both staring through the window into the training room, and frowned. “Uh, guys? Don’t tell me this is some sort of crazy attack again and you’ve both been short circuited by the ship or something.”

When Hunk got no response he stepped in, glancing just past them and noticing exactly what they were staring at. He paused next to Keith, who had one hand braced on the wall now, just below the window, to help keep both he and Lance upright.

“Woah,” he said, watching as Shiro leaned back so far it was a miracle he kept his balance, avoiding a hit from the training bot and showing off the perfect curves to his pecs and abs. Next to Hunk, Lance let out a high pitched whine.

“This isn’t fair,” he said, still up tight against Keith. “How is _one man_  so _perfect_. Huh? _Huh_?”

Keith said nothing, eyes darting to follow each of Shiro’s movements, looking as if he was memorizing every bead of sweat on his body.

“How long as he been in there?”

“Like forty five minutes,” Lance said, “At least that’s what Keith said- wait, have you been here _the whole time_  Keith?” Keith nodded, a visible tremor going through his legs- if anyone could have been bothered to look. “And you didn’t fucking _tell me_? Dude- _dude_!”

“Wasn’t missing this,” he managed, tongue heavy, before he shook his head slightly, glancing at Lance as he leaned over his shoulder, “And dude, back up a step- because I know _exactly_  what is pressed against my ass right now.”

Lance opened his mouth to counter, when there was the shuffling of steps, and suddenly, “Ah, there’s the rest of our Paladins! Are you doing some team training?” Three sets of eyes turned, managed to settle on Allura, smiling charmingly at them with Coran flanking her and Pidge at her side, glancing up from the tablet in their hands.

“Not… really…” Hunk offered, reaching up to rub the back of his neck as Lance and Keith trained their eyes back on Shiro. Allura glanced past them, before she frowned, folding her arms.

“We are at _war_  and you are gawking at your own teammate?” Pidge pushed forward then, glancing around Hunk and frowning.

“Guys _c’mon_ , that’s just… weird.”

“Have you _seen_  him?” Keith and Lance both yelled, glancing down at Pidge, before looking directly back. Pidge only shook their head, looking up at Hunk.

“You too?”

“Well… I mean… he _is_  nice to look at.” Pidge sighed, as Allura stalked up, pushing between Hunk and Keith.

“I cannot believe the lot of you, this is valuable… training… time…” Her words began to trail off as her breath caught, watching Shiro hurl his body forward in a solid punch, using the bulk of his body weight to drop the training bot to the ground. “ _Oh_.”

“Oh is right,” Lance said, grinding forward, and Keith frowned.

“ _Dude_  stop digging your dick right into me _okay_.”

Behind the lot of them, Coran cleared his throat. “As… lovely as this gathering is, perhaps we should be doing something a bit more… _wholesome_? As it seems your  _entertainment_  is about done.” The group, who had all turned to glance at him, turned back, and noticed the bots had stopped- and Shiro was heading for the doorway, his shirt tossed up over one shoulder. The group scrambled, Pidge bumping into Hunk as Allura jumped back a step, ad Lance ad Keith tangled together, both falling to the ground just as the door opened.

Shiro paused, taking in all of them, before he cocked a brow. “Am I missing something?” he asked. Hunk gave a quite _uhhh,_ while Pidge shook their head. He glanced at Allura, who stared up at the ceiling, against the sound of Coran suddenly _whistling_.

And then at the ground, where he found Keith and Lance still tangled together, looking up at him with slack jaws and flushed cheeks. Shiro frowned, stooping down and offering out his hands. Lance and Keith glanced at them for a moment, before each took one- Lance getting flesh and Keith getting the feel of Galra metal- before he tugged them _both_  up to their feet.

Not a single set of eyes missed the flex of his biceps or the pull of his shoulders as he did so. Lance got his footing, but Keith stumbled a step, nearly bumping into Shiro’s chest.

“If no one is _doing_  anything,” Shiro pointed out, obviously confused as to why everyone was so _quiet_. “Some drills in our Lions would be a good move. Let me just go clean up.” He moved around Keith and Lance, stepping between Coran and Allura to head into the hallway. The group moved quickly, all watching as he walked away, Shiro calling back, “I need to shower, give me ten minutes.”

Everyone glanced at each other, before Keith suddenly squared his shoulders, hurrying _after_  Shiro. There was a moment, before Lance’s jaw dropped and he realized _what_  Keith was up to- before running after, yelling, “Not without me!”

“Are they…” Hunk started, and Pidge reached up, pinched the bridge of their nose.

“Uh-huh. Those drills aren’t happening. I’m going to go do… something. _Anything_  to forget all this happened.” They turned on their heel, moving past everyone, as Allura cleared her throat.

“Hunk, perhaps you would join Coran and I… in the command room. Far, _far_  away from this hallway.”

“That uh… sounds like a good idea.” Hunk turned, and didn’t miss that it seemed to take quite a bit of will power for Allura to turn as well. Coran seemed to be the only one aside of Pidge _actually_  happy to get far away from this mess.


	2. Sensitive (Shiro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "listen. between the adrenaline that comes from being in a lion, piloting it and forming voltron, and the new weight of the pilot suit over his chest, the way the spandex catches and the metal warms, i bet shiro's aching to get off by the time they dock back at the ship?? because he has VERY SENSITIVE NIP NOPS, TIMMY. and if he gets off in his lion i am js, js."
> 
> I'm obsessed with Shiro having overly sensitive nipples oops

Shiro gripped the controls tightly, teeth gritting together as he took a deep breath. The movement rubbed his suit against his skin, the material shifting as it slid over his nipples- and he quietly cursed, eyes glancing around him.

Of course he was alone, this was _his Lion_.

He should have worn something underneath this. But the suit was so damn perceptive of needs, and Allura _had_  suggested they keep as little as possible between themselves and the suit so that it could read their vitals properly.

She probably hadn’t meant _go bare ass naked_  beneath it, but well… Shiro had just figured it wouldn’t _matter_.

But here he was, sitting in his Lion, a layer of sweat between his skin and the suit, making it all the easier to drag across his skin when he moved. And _worse_ , his adrenaline was on high, his breathing elevated- and each inhale left the suit going tight over the _worse possible place_.

“Fuck,” he mumbled, after he pulled his helmet off, let it clatter down to the ground. They shouldn’t be so damn _sensitive_  and he hated it-

Hated it even as his other hand reached up, rubbed along his chest. He squeezed his thighs together, exhaling a gasp as he felt his cock twitching over the contact. He sucked on his tongue, pushing his palm against his chest and forcing the suit to shift again, his nipple going hard against the material.

Another glance around. He’d be alone as long as he stayed in here- no one would just come into his Lion. They _couldn’t_  if he didn’t want them to.

And… and he was _buzzing_  from the fight, could feel static in his _blood_ -

Without much thought, Shiro’s other hand moved between his legs, gave his cock a firm squeeze. He groaned, hips pushing towards his palm, before the hand on his chest moved, began working the suit open at his neck. Once the fastenings were open, he dragged the zipper down- one of many, allowing for multiple ways into and out of the suits. He dragged it past his chest, down along his navel, before pulling his hand away from his groin and leaving the zipper to rest by the juncture of his thighs.

Leaving his cock completely free, bobbing, mostly hard already.

But hell, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t hard the moment they _knew_  the danger had passed.

He wrapped one hand around his cock, easing it up slowly, pausing and _watching_  as he rubbed his thumb around the head, smearing precum. He lifted his thumb slowly, watched the strings of precum stretch, before moving back down his shaft, spreading it slowly.

His other hand moved across his chest, beneath his suit. He rubbed his other thumb in slow circles over one nipple, sucking in a shaking breath and fighting down the urge to make any sort of noise. He felt his nipple hardening- before he pinched it between two fingers, rolling it now.

He tipped his head back, hissing out a breath, his hand moving slowly, lazily up along his shaft. His body was screaming for him to go _faster_ , but he _knew_  his body- and he knew he didn’t _need_  it. The slow, smooth strokes would be enough.

He was worked up enough that it might have been, even if he _hadn’t_  given in and touched his goddamn _weak spot_.

His hand slid across his chest towards his other nipple, repeating the process. His thumb first, before getting the bud between two fingers. He tugged, groaned, twisted his fist around the head of his cock. His strokes turned shallow, focusing on the head, his glans, the nerves just beneath it, as he felt his heart racing up into his throat.

He was panting, could feel the small of his back tingling- wet with sweat and collecting all the little sparks he swore he felt, in his spine. He let his eyes fall shut, hips rising as he continued to thrust into his hand, giving his nipple another hard pinch. He felt his thighs trembling, cursed under his breath as he rolled it again-

And then was groaning, grunting out as he came. He felt it leaking between his fingers, as he collapsed back, hand falling away from his cock and resting on his thigh. The hand in his suit slid down, rested on his belly, thumb absently rubbing the trail of hair leading down from his navel, as he worked to catch his breath.

He sighed, when he could feel his fingertips again, chuckling to himself, _at himself_. “Ridiculous,” he mumbled, thinking he should work on his _own_  self control- but what was the harm? No one was the wiser, he wouldn’t have been missed for a few minutes.

It could be his little secret.


	3. Hands Free (Keith/Shiro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this HC](http://timmyjaybird.tumblr.com/post/146897550950/time-for-a-smutty-hc-no-one-asked-for-i-think) I had.

“I just don’t _believe_  you.”

Lance’s voice was loud enough that Shiro was sure he would have heard it from _anywhere_  in the ship, and not just because he was entering the room. He found the source sitting at the table, next to Keith, staring at him with wide eyes, while Keith was only looking at his food.

“Am I missing something?” Shiro asked, walking over and pulling a chair out across from them. If they were getting _alone_  be didn’t want to interrupt it- but he could also really go for breakfast.

Lance glanced over at him, and Shiro watched as Keith sighed, before stuffing his spoon into his mouth, leaving any sort of answer obviously up to Lance.

“Just… uh… apparently Keith’s got a _talent_  he’s been hiding.”

“Oh?” Shiro folded his arms, leaning his chin down onto them, allowing his back to stretch. He should have done another round or two of stretches before his workout. “Like what?”

He wasn’t sure what he expected. Juggling? That’d be ridiculous. Maybe Keith knew another language. Maybe he could do a one-handed hand-stand.

“He says he can get off without touching himself.”

If there was a _bottom_  to the list of possibilities, that was even _beyond_  that.

“Uh- what?” Shiro asked. He must have heard wrong. He _definitely_  heard wrong.

“Like, how is that even _possible_?” Lance flung both his arms up, turning to stare at Keith. “It’s just _not_.”

Keith sighed, setting his spoon down. “It _is_ , you dumbass. Now, can I finish my breakfast?”

“You are _lying_  you are totally _lying_ -”

“Do I need to show you?”

Lance’s dark cheeks went a deep cherry red, and Shiro watched him sputtering out a thousands _no’s_. He turned his gaze to Keith, who looked _exhausted-_

Before he glanced at Shiro, and offered the smallest of smirks.

And Shiro was sure he _had_  to have imagined that.

*

It bothered him. The rest of the damn _day_. Not that he believed it was _impossible_ , but- well, Keith? And why the _hell_  had that come up with Lance?

Shiro raked his left hand back through his hair, tugging at the white. Irritated at himself because the _thought_  of that absolutely made his cock ache- and, alright. _Alright_. Keith was pretty, Shiro wasn’t _blind_ , and he had been pretty before Shiro had left, been taken captive-

That didn’t mean he needed to get hot and bothered over his _teammate’s_  masturbation habits. But maybe he could at least _ask_  why it had come up.

“Keith?” he asked, pausing outside the other man’s door. He knocked on it, before it slid open, and Shiro peeked in. Keith was standing by his bed, had his suit opened, the top pulled off his torso and hanging down, around his hips. “Oh, sorry,” Shiro said, hand moving behind his neck, rubbing. Silently telling himself to move his eyes- but they were stuck on Keith’s shoulders, the taut lean muscles of his arms.

“I let you in,” Keith said, offering a smile. “Don’t apologize. Need something?”

And Shiro wanted to say _yeah_  and rush him- but _woah_ , that wasn’t the typical reaction…

At least, not at the surface.

“No. I mean, I was just wondering what you were up to. If you’re going to bed I’ll just go…” Shiro felt out of breath, after one single sentence, felt rather stupid because he sounded like a kid hitting puberty or something, but- but…

“Don’t.” Keith turned, sitting on his bed, stretching his legs out. “Stay.” He reached back, and Shiro watched him pulling his hair back, into the tiniest of ponytails. “Shot in the dark,” Keith offered, “but you’e thinking about earlier.”

Shiro swallowed thickly- and there didn’t seem to be a point in denying it. “Just not sure how you and Lance got on _that_  sort of topic… are you…” he waved his hand, and Keith snorted.

“ _No_. And it came up because he smashed his hand on the table and made a comment about how _important_  that one was. He meant for his bayard but I couldn’t resist.” Keith shrugged a shoulder. “He’s fun to work up. Anyway, I commented I don’t need mine and well… here we are.”

“You really don’t?” Keith shook his head. Shiro swallowed again, felt almost dizzy.

And then- “Do you want to see?”

He hadn’t asked that.

This wasn’t happening.

But Shiro was nodding before he could think, and Keith got this sly sort of smile that was all devil. He leaned over, working his boots open, tossing them off onto the floor. Once they were gone he stood up, easing his suit down over his hips, then his thighs, until it pooled on the floor, and he was in his just underwear.

“It’s better like this,” Keith admitted, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear and inclining his head. “You’re sure?”

Shiro exhaled, took a step towards him- before he reached out, hooked his arm around Keith’s waist. He tugged him in, leaning down and kissing him without a _thought_ , because a thought would mean he had a chance to step back and tell himself he was crazy.

This was going to complicate _everything_.

But

Shiro would be damned before he could lie about wanting it.

Keith melted against his mouth, pushing up, sucking at his lower lip, pinching it between his teeth. He reached up, cupped the back of Shiro’s neck, clutched at his shoulder, blunt nails digging into his shirt. “I take that,” Keith whispered, when Shiro pulled back, “as a very over-due _yes_.”

Very, _very_  over due.

He pulled back, tugging his boxer briefs down quickly, before climbing back onto the bed. He stretched out on his back, hips lifting as he reached down, wrapped a hand around his cock.

“I can do the whole thing hands free,” he admitted, thumb rolling over his cock slowly. “But I like it more like this.” He sighed, focusing on the nerves just below his cockhead, as his cock began to swell in his hand. Shiro licked his lips, swore his damn legs were going weak, before Keith offered up another smile. “Sit down,” he said, exhaling. “I- I like that you’re _watching_.”

“Really?” Shiro sat at the edge of the bed, eyes roving up Keith, who nodded. His gripped tightened on his cock, hand moving faster- before pulling off completely. Keith let his cock bob for a moment, before that hand reached up, fingers tracing along his lips.

Shiro watched Keith’s fingers push into his own mouth, as Keith tipped his head back, closing his eyes. He groaned around them, sucking on them enthusiastically, and Shiro dared to glance back down his body. He could _see_  the muscles in his belly flexing, the way his cock was bobbing each time.

He thought of all the muscles that went tight in him, while he jerked off, and realized all Keith was doing was flexing those, over and over again. He watched precum leaking out, rolling down the side of his shaft- and then Keith was reaching up with his other hand, tugging at his bangs, then sinking in, grasping his small ponytail and tugging. The groan he let out was obscene, and Shiro couldn’t stop the way his left hand slid between his own legs, palmed at his cock.

Keith slit his eyes open, pulling his fingers free. Saliva trailed between his lips and tongue and those digits, and Shiro _whined_  without meaning to.

“Wanna- know what I’m thinking?” He sounded breathy, as he flexed again, and Shiro wondered if Keith could _teach_  him how to do that. He nodded, and Keith let go of his hair, holding out his hand. “You,” he admitted. Shiro went to reached for his hand, but Keith shook his head. “Not that hand.”

Shiro froze- because the only other option was- “Keith.”

“Trust me on this.”

Shiro hesitated, before offering out his right hand. Keith took it, tugging until Shiro slid along the bed, so that Keith could reach his hand with his mouth. He kissed his fingertips, moving his hand down to the palm- and the Galra metal was so smooth it didn’t even _seem_  like metal. Warm in a shocking but pleasant way.

Shiro exhaled, when Keith kissed his wrist, as his hips lifted off the bed. He moaned right into Shiro’s wrist, before he moved back, sucking two of his fingers into his mouth. His tongue pushed between them, as his hips lifted again and he whined.

He was close. Shiro didn’t need Keith to tell him that. He glanced down, whimpered because Keith’s cock was so flushed, was so damn _wet_ \- and fuck, Shiro wanted to touch, wanted to have him in hand, wanted to kiss his mouth raw-

“Look at me.” It was breathy, mumbled around Shiro’s fingers. Shiro dragged his eyes up, just to watch Keith squeeze his eyes shut, groaning around his fingers. He clutched at Shiro’s arm, shaking, and when Shiro looked back down, there was a pearly mess all over his belly, dripping from the head of his cock.

Shiro pulled, his fingers falling from Keith’s lips, as his eyes opened and he smiled. “You really did it…”

Keith laughed, pushing himself up on his elbows. “Uh-huh. Have a little _faith_.” Shiro glanced up at him, and there was color to his cheeks, almost disguising the pink of the scar, along his face. “I can teach you how,” Keith offered, “if you want. If you’re up for _sticking around_.”

The invitation was open, and Shiro wasn’t _dense_ \- he knew it could be more than just that. And the thought of kissing Keith again would have been enough to keep him alone.

But Keith’s hands on the muscles of his abdomen, pushing whee he needed to flex? Keith whispering in his ea- things Shiro was sue rolled right off the devil’s tongue- and, _fuck_ , Keith being the one to touch him-

“I’ve got all night,” Shiro offered with a smile. “If you’e up for it.”

Keith’s smile was all the _yes_  Shiro would ever need.


	4. A Little Heat (Keith/Shiro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "omega shiro and omega Keith helping each other with their heats"
> 
> An Anon asked: "Did you say voltron ficlet?? *cough*omega shiro*cough*"
> 
> Everyone on tumblr knows how weak I am for ABO, and I was sharing HCs about omega!Shiro and omega!Keith, so it was bound to happen.

Keith whined, arching his back as he ground tighter against Shiro. The larger omega was beneath him, sprawled on Keith’s bed- flushed and panting as Keith rutted against him. Their cocks were pinned between their bodies, smears of precum making the slides easier, as Keith dug his toes into the sheets for leverage and pushed again.

Shiro cursed, his hands grasping at Keith- flesh and nails digging into his back, smooth metal digging into the swell of his ass. Shiro was pulling him apart, leaving his soaked hole exposed, making Keith buck down against him.

Keith hadn’t expected to be in heat, he really _hadn’t_. He knew it was coming, but he thought he had days- until he saw that sudden flesh creep onto Shiro’s cheeks, smelled the scent of lilacs intensifying on him. Sweet enough to make him dizzy.

And suddenly, the fever had been in Keith too. Had caught like wildfire, had left him wanting nothing more than to slide every inch of his skin against Shiro’s, to taste his mouth, to lose himself in any part of his body-

Keith nuzzled into his neck, toes curling as Shiro pushed up against him, kneading the flesh of his ass in his Galra tech hand. Keith sighed, sucked at his pulse until Shiro was gasping, and Keith was leaving a bruise behind.

 _Good_. Come morning when the fever was receding, when they were back amongst their team- let them all know who had helped reduce Shiro into the mess he was. Let them all know who Shiro had _trusted_  enough to let into his bed, at his most vulnerable moment.

“You- okay?” Keith asked, feeling Shiro’s cock twitching as they continued to slide together. Shiro nodded, licking his lips, and Keith kissed his jaw, moving back towards his mouth. When he found it, the kiss was heady, wet and hard and _desperate_ , little noises coming from both as them as Keith felt his body tightening, clenching up like a spring-

But Shiro was gone first, arching and almost knocking Kieth off him, if not for his hold on the other omega. He trembled, groaning out from his chest, and Keith _felt_  his cock pulsing, felt the cum on his belly, on his own cock, and he was rutting desperately, sliding and allowing it to smear all over his skin, until he was gasping, moaning into Shiro’s ear and following.

It did nothing to cool the fire in him. Keith swore the first orgasm only made him _hotter_ , and when Shiro flipped them over, pinned Keith down with a _power_  he had never forgotten his body had, he assumed it was the same for the other omega.

Shiro pushed himself down Keith’s body, lapping up the mess on his belly. Keith tipped his head back, exhaling, shifting, his cock still hard- but he was used to that, used to the way his body was strung out during his heat-

And then Shiro’s mouth was around him, and he was arching, eyes going wide.

“Shiro!” He reached down, got a fistful of white hair, tugging and guiding Shiro’s mouth further down. He felt both his hands on his hips, and Keith squirmed, panting as Shiro let him fuck his mouth, moved like he was desperate the have Keith ruin it.

The second orgasm had Keith crying out loudly, and maybe in the morning, he’d wonder how sound proof these walls were.

When Shiro pulled off his cock, his lips were wet, shining, and Keith wasn’t sure if he wanted to kiss them or bite them or _what_ \- but then Shiro arched, was exposing his throat in this beautiful way and Keith just _knew_.

“C’mere,” he mumbled, lifting one of his own hands and sucking two fingers into his mouth. Shiro’s dark eyes lit up, and he turned, straddling Keith, spreading his thighs wide over his chest. Keith propped himself up slightly, his wet fingers pushing against Shiro’s drenched hole. Keith shivered, before he eased them in- and Shiro was tipping his head back, moaning in the most obscene way as Keith thrust them quickly.

Shiro’s body was just as hot as his skin, his excitment dripping down onto Keith’s chest, rolling down his wrist. Keith leaned forward, his other hand grabbing a handful of Shiro’s ass as his tongue darted out, teasing the muscle as he fucked him.

Shiro bowed his head, nuzzling against the sheets, whimpering into them. He wasn’t used to this- wasn’t used to having someone else touch him. Not during his heats, that had always been _private_.

But something in Keith’s eyes, it had made him want to open up, want to show him every tight coil in his body, ask him to feel the shape of every damn bone. And knowing that _his_  heat had brought Keith’s on earlier-

Somehow, it made Shiro’s heart race like a wild horse,

“Keith,” he breathed, dragging his hot cheek against the cool sheet. He pushed himself back on Keith’s fingers, could feel the other omega’s tongue still tracing along his hole. Keith turned, nipped at his ass before leaning back, taking the hint and wrapping his hand around Shiro’s heavy cock. A few solid pumps, while his fingers twisted in Shiro’s ass- and he was gone, biting the sheet to stifle the cry. His hips bucked, and Keith felt, for the second time, the wet heat of cum on his body.

He pulled his fingers out, thick wet strings of slick connecting his fingers to Shiro’s ass, as the other omega pushed himself up, onto his knees. He was still straddling Keith, but from this angle every muscle seemed so alive, beneath his skin. Skin littered with scars, risen up and pink, still new enough to not have faded.

Keith grabbed his hips, squeezing, as Shiro glanced back at him. “We’re not done,” Keith offered, his voice husky, from his chest and like hot coals. “You want my tongue?”  _Properly_.

The way Shiro’s eyes lit up, it was as if the words Keith spoke were _magic_.


	5. Frustration (Keith/Shiro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [jyonzu](http://jyonzu.tumblr.com/) posted: "Transmission from the sin pits: Is Shiro right handed? Is it weird for him to touch his d with the new Galra hand? Does he dislike it? Does it actually feel good but it makes him feel dirty and conflicted? Does he have trouble doin it with his left hand? Does he need/have… ~someone else~ get him off? this piece of garbage needs to know" and I sort of just... took it and ran...

Shiro leaned against the wall in his room, right by the door he had barely gotten inside, before his hands had been working at his suit. His adrenaline was rushing, making every inch of skin itch and ache, and the heat from it was pooling between his legs.

He’d always gotten _hot_ from a thrill, but _this_ \- it was a new level. Being in his Lion, even when just training, made him need in ways he hadn’t in so damn _long_.

He tugged his gloves off, tossing them to the floor and nearly tearing out of his suit. It pooled around his waist, left his torso completely exposed to the cool air in his room, which chilled the fine layer of sweat that clung to his tanned skin. Shiro sighed, worked open the bottom half, tugging the zipper lower until he could squeeze the shape of his cock through his underwear. He groaned, hips bucking towards both of his hands, before he grabbed the waistband and tugged it down, to rest snug just below his cock. His hips jerked again, cock bobbing in the cool air, flesh feeling like it was burning.

He lifted his hand- before he hesitated, glancing at the fingers that seemed foreign to him, now. He flexed his right hand, watched the metal slid easily, before he swallowed and let it fall to his side.

He moved his left instead, wrapped it around his cock and eased up. He sighed at the much needed contact, and god, this wouldn’t take long-

Except, a few strokes, and it just wasn’t _right_. Shiro had always preferred his right hand, back before everything, before the missions and his captivity and, and-

And _this_.

He glanced at his right hand again, gritted his teeth. _Fucking hell_. He forced it back, pinned it between his body and the wall and jerked his hand quickly. Thought if maybe he was just rough enough, fast enough, it wouldn’t matter. That he’d still get off.

And while it was _good_ , the touch wasn’t exactly what he needed. It was frustrating, to feel his body rolling with bliss, but constantly coming up _short_.

He groaned, letting his hand fall away, pressing against the wall. His hips jutted out, baring his cock to the empty room, as if he was _begging_ for release, for the air to become tangible and wrap around him, suck him down and give him the damn release he _needed_.

He freed his right hand from between his body and the wall, reaching down and letting his cock rest against his palm. He swallowed thickly, his gut twisting up, making him feel almost queasy. He shook his head, tried to bury it, as he eased his hand up, his palm the only point of contact against the warm, heavy flesh. He sighed, felt his own thighs trembling as he carefully closed his hand, eased it back down.

The metal was _warm_ , which he never understood. It didn’t get cold, and however it had been wired, he could _feel things_. He knew there was weight in his hand, knew the temperature, and maybe it was memory and what he had just felt in his left hand that told him the texture of the velvety skin on his cock- but it was there, too.

And yet, looking down at it- he could only shudder. He pulled has hand away, the sickness in his stomach lessening as the contact broke, and he reached up, scrubbed both his hands over his face in frustration. It had been like this, ever since he’d come back. When he’d finally gotten the chance to find this sort of relief again…

And it never ended the way he wanted. His left hand felt _strange_ , simply because he wasn’t _used_ to it- and on the occasions that he could get off in his left hand, it took so damn long it was less pleasure and more just frustrated _relief_ , in the end.

When he could.

More often than not, he ended up simply rutting against his sheets, chasing that friction, because his right hand- it made his stomach turn. He saw it and still tasted blood and wondered how damn deep the Galra had gotten into his brain, if he was a living virus, if he was moments away from switching _on_ and going rogue-

He just wanted his damn body back. He just wanted to feel _good_.

He tugged at his hair, wasn’t sure if he had it in him to rut desperately in his bed, or to keep trying with his left hand- was contemplating just swallowing down the desire and riding the sexual frustration out, when there was a knock at his door. Shiro hadn’t flipped the switch to _lock_ when he entered, had been so distracted, and before he could move, the door was sliding open, Keith sticking his head in.

“Shiro, hey, are you hungry?” He turned, and the question was quickly forgotten, when he caught sight of Shiro. shoulder blades still dug back into the wall, hips pushed out- cock hard and flushed and slick with precum.

Keith swallowed, and Shiro wasn’t sure if he expected a stumbled apology or Keith to just _leave_ \- but when he stepped in and the door slid shut, and his hand all but _slammed_ on the lock button well-

It was relief, and Shiro could have cried for it.

Keith took the two steps to him, to stand in front of him, reaching up and grasping at both of Shiro’s wrists, tugging his hands down, away from his face. His dark eyes were _black_ , pupils eating away the irises, ready to swallow Shiro down whole. Shiro shivered, as Keith pushed his hands back, until his arms were pinned to the wall.

The fact that Keith seemed _comfortable_ controlling Shiro like this, it nagged at Shiro’s brain. He’d been trying to _figure out_ why Keith was different, why he caught Keith staring and those eyes looked _sad_ sometimes- like Shiro had forgotten something _important_.

But the nagging _shut up_ the moment Keith leaned in and kissed him. Kissed him rough with his tongue pushing into his mouth and Shiro moaning around it, because _fuck_ if it wasn’t a sort of heaven he swore he knew, somewhere in his mind. His hips bucked, and Keith let go of one wrist- his left- and reached down, curling his hand around Shiro’s cock. He jerked quickly, and Shiro shuddered, whined into his mouth and panted against his, hips fucking forward towards his fist each time.

It was _exactly_ what he needed. The frustration in his belly dissolved as it went tight, and no one should have been able to _touch_ him so perfectly, and Shiro _wanted_ to blame the frustration that had stockpiled in him over all his miserable attempts at orgasm but-

But there was just something _about_ Keith.

Shiro came with a breathy cry, as Keith moved his mouth to his jaw. He stroked Shiro through it, felt cum dripping from his fingers, evidence of how badly Shiro had needed the release. Only when Shiro went lax, slumping back against the wall, did Keith release his cock. He pulled from Shiro’s jaw, and Shiro watched through heavy lids as Keith lifted his hand, licking at it, sucking at his own fingers.

He shuddered, whining at the wet _pop_ they made when they left Keith’s mouth. “Better?” Keith asked, as if he could read Shiro’s problem just from the relief in his eyes. Shiro nodded, and then, because orgasms made his tongue loose, made him too honest,

“I can’t touch myself with this.” He flexed his right hand, which Keith still had pinned to the wall. Keith’s eyes glanced up at it, before he carefully guided it away from the wall, held it in front of him-

And leaned in, kissing Shiro’s palm. Shiro swallowed thickly, wasn’t sure _how_ he felt about that, as Keith moved down, kissed his wrist.

“It’s still you,” Keith mumbled, glancing at him with those eyes, through dark, thick lashes. “It’s not _them_.”

Why was it like Keith was in his head? Like he knew Shiro inside and out, in ways Shiro swore he didn’t even know himself? Why was it so easy for Keith to _touch_ him, and so easy for Shiro to _let_ him?

“It won’t ever be them.” The kisses moved back up to Shiro’s palm- then the ball of his thumb. “Unless you let them in, they can’t _have_ you. You’ve shown the Galra that once. You can show them a hundred more times.” A kiss to each finger tip, before Keith sucked two into his mouth, rolled his tongue along them- and Shiro gasped. For a moment he felt _disgusted_ , his stomach turning- but the color to Keith’s cheeks, the way his eyes fluttered-

He was aroused, and he wasn’t lying. He wasn’t sickened by Shiro’s hand and _god_ , he believed his own words.

It was still Shiro. It was _his_ body, and the Galra couldn’t have it.

“I’ll prove it,” Keith offered, when he pulled off those fingers. “If you want. I’ll only let you touch me with this hand- and you’ll see. No one gets to me like _you_ do, Shiro.” Another kiss to his palm, and Shiro frowned, eyes going soft but _hurt_.

“What is this?” he asked, as Keith leaned in, studying him. “What am I _forgetting_?”

Because he didn’t remember but he could make a damn few assumptions.

Keith offered a small, sad smile- and Shiro _hated_ it, because sad wasn’t _right_ for Keith’s face. “Everything,” he offered, pecking the corner of his mouth. “But it’s alright. You can learn again. Learn about me- and you.” He squeezed Shiro’s hand, and added, before kissing him properly, “You taste exactly like I remembered.”

When Keith kissed him again, Shiro was angry- but not at the lose of something _physical_ now. At the fact that what the Galra took, they did not fully give back. They took flesh and gave him a weapon, yes-

But whatever memories were ebbed from his mind, during his captivity, they had never returned.


	6. Not That Easy (Shiro/Keith)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yanderemakoto asked: “You’re not getting rid of me that easy.” Shiro to ... Keith probably

“I’m _fine_ ,” Keith said, as he ducked, dodging the training bot’s punch. He stretched his leg out, delivered a slightly too strong kick, and sent it stumbling back. Standing back behind him, arms folded and _watching_ \- because Keith could feel those gunmetal eyes- was Shiro.

“You can talk to me,” he offered, ignoring Keith’s initial statement entirely. Keith frowned, bounced on his feet as the training bot righted itself, before it came for him again. A quick dodge to the left and an uppercut, and it was stumbling back again.

He was getting _good_  at this.

“I’ll listen,” Shiro offered, “I don’t have to _say_  anything or do anything aside of that.”

Keith sucked at his tongue, tried to ignore the worried edge to Shiro’s voice. He didn’t… he didn’t _need_  anything. He was stupid to think he did at all. Stupid to give into all that pent up _wishful thinking_  the other night and-

“Don’t let this get _weird_  between us.”

Keith faltered then, missed his punch and his step and went down, when the training bot hit him. Hard. He groaned, and the bot backed off, setting itself into stasis over Keith’s discomfort. He heard Shiro take a few quick steps, and then he was bending down, offering his hand.

Keith shoved it away.

“Don’t let it get _weird_? What do you think it already is?” He glared up through his bangs, through thick lashes. “I messed up last night. I shouldn’t have _gone_  to you. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Except that Shiro had felt better than anyone ever _had_.

Except for a goddamn _moment_  Keith hadn’t felt alone.

Except that he was so sure, when Shiro had pinned him down and kissed him until he couldn’t breathe, that he had a _place_  here. That it didn’t matter that everything they knew was so far away- he had nothing to _lose_  on Earth. Maybe- maybe this was _better_.

Shiro cringed- and in his fashion, didn’t fire back. He took Keith’s anger with just a sad look to those gorgeous eyes- but didn’t retract his hand. The offer was still there.

“It wasn’t weird to me,” he offered, quieter than Keith had ever heard him speak. Keith swallowed thickly, looked at Shiro’s hand again, before he sighed, reaching out and taking it. Cool metal curled around his as Shiro pulled him up, and when he tugged gently, Keith followed the motion to settle against Shiro’s chest.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Keith admitted, and it was _true_  and it was making everything so dark and _terrifying_. He hadn’t known what to do when the only friend he had had disappeared into space- and now to have him back, to be lost with him-

To look at him in ways that felt like a _betrayal_.

Shiro smiled, the soft, warm kind, and reached up with his other hand, fingers ghosting along Keith’s cheek. “Hey, it’s okay,” he offered, “nothing has to change at all. If… you want to forget it happened, then that’s what we’ll do. But…” Shiro swallowed, “ _I_  don’t want to, and I just want you to know that.”

And maybe Keith had been so damn sure that Shiro _should_  forget, because what was he to this man? How could he measure up to what he deserved?

Keith sighed, tipping his head down, letting his forehead rest against Shiro’s chest. “No,” he admitted, as Shiro’s arms wrapped around him. “I don’t want to pretend it didn’t happen. I just don’t know how to _think_  about all this.”

“Think about it in whatever way makes it _right_  for you.” Shiro settled his cheek atop his head. “Whatever way you _need_  to, Keith. But don’t think you’re getting rid of me that easy.” He squeezed gently. “I’m here to stay. You’re not alone, out here.”

Keith smiled to himself- because that was all he wanted. Not to be alone.


	7. Closer (Shiro/Keith)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: If you're still taking prompts, Sheith/quit stealing the covers? :D

Keith curled up onto himself, as he felt the covers sliding off his body. He shivered, frowning, cracked his eyes open to stare at the wall, right next to Shiro’s bed.

“Hey,” he mumbled, reaching back blindly behind him, trying to grasp the edge. He did and gave it a tug, but the fabric didn’t budge. “Quit stealin’ the covers, Shiro.”

He got a mumble and a sigh in response, and _huffed_. He lifted his head, glanced over his shoulder, and his boyfriend was curled up, facing in the opposite direction, the blankets completely balled up around him. Keith frowned, grabbed them more firmly and _yanked_ , and was rewarded when they unwound, and he could drape it over himself. He tucked it in tightly, smiling and letting his head fall back down, closing his eyes.

But a moment later, there was a tug at them again. He frowned harder, clutching at them tightly so that Shiro _couldn’t_  possibly tug them free- and after a few pulls, he stopped.

Keith settled back into near sleep, thinking he could finally fall back into it- when there was a sudden, heavy arm tossed over him. He blinked into the dark, and Shiro was pressing right up into the back of his neck, huffing before his breathing began to even out.

Keith smiled, reaching down to rub his fingers along Shiro’s Galra arm, feeling one of his legs slotting between Keith’s. “Couldn’t stand not having all the blankets, huh?” he asked, and of course got no response. Shiro was out and would be, until morning.

Keith didn’t mind. If anything, he tugged the blanket until _he_  was stealing it, just to get Shiro to snuggle closer.


	8. Look at Me (Shiro/Keith)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jyonzu asked: Timmy may I please place an order for sheith with bottom shiro and "you're doing well..."

Keith panted, staring down at the perfect curve of Shiro’s spine. His knees were digging into his bed, keeping his ass raised _perfectly_  for Keith, his arms resting under the pillow he was burying his face in.

Keith slowed his thrusts, rubbing his hands up over Shiro’s ass, towards his hips. He gave them a squeeze, got a muffled groan in response. “Hey,” he whispered, his voice coming straight from his chest. When Shiro didn’t answer, he moved to rubbing his hand down his spine. “Shiro, _baby_ , talk to me.”

Shiro finally pushed himself up, lifting his head and slowly looking back. His cheeks were flushed, such a deep red, it some how made his scar stand out even more. “About… what…?” He was panting still, and Keith could feel the tension in his hips, as he denied pushing himself back on Keith’s cock.

“How you’re doing?” He leaned over, slid one hand beneath him, along his abs and down to cup his cock. Keith smiled, found it dripping and achingly hard, and rubbed very gently. “Tell me what feels good.”

Shiro said nothing, and Keith pulled back, straightening up. He eased his hips back, until his cock fell from Shiro’s body, and Shiro was shivering, shaking his head.

“It’s okay,” Keith said, giving his hip a final squeeze. “I’m coming back. Can we you roll over?” Shiro hesitated- before he finally listened, taking a moment to sprawl out on his back. Keith smiled when he could see him properly, could see those gunmetal eyes he’d fallen for what felt like life times ago. “I just wanna see you.”

“Keith…”

Keith only shook his head. He _knew_  how Shiro got, when he was open. How he tried _not_  to be. And having his face pressed into a pillow- it was a way to enjoy the way Keith fucked him, and not having to give anything up. To still be shut up and away.

Keith got his hands on Shiro’s thighs, eased them open and shifted closer. He helped to Raise them more, before he held his cock by the base, easing himself back into Shiro’s body. Shiro groaned, tipping his head back, and Keith smiled, exhaling a shaking breath.

“That’s it,” he whispered, easing back, as Shiro pushed himself down, chased his cock desperately. “You’re doing so well, Takashi.”

Shiro gave a whine, reaching up to drop an arm over his face, trying to cover it. Keith dropped himself over him, braced his hands on the bed as he thrust fasted, nosing at the arm covering Shiro’s face.

“C’mon,” he whispered, feeling the way Shiro was clenching around him. “Look at me? Tell me you feel good.”

Shiro finally let his arm fall away, looking up with blown eyes. His mouth fell open, and Keith took advantage, kissed him breathless. He pressed his tongue into his mouth, and Shiro reached up, squeezed both his shoulders as he groaned around his tongue. One of the noises was distinctly Keith’s name, and Keith pulled back enough to whisper _what_  against his mouth.

“I… I’m going to…” Shiro trailed off, didn’t seem _capable_  of words, and Keith hushed him.

“Yeah? How can I get you there?” Shiro tipped his head back slightly, bared that pretty mouth, and Keith _knew_. He leaned back down, kissed him again, refused to pull back as Shiro began to squirm. He kissed him until Shiro dissolved into a whining mess, until he was shaking all over, and Keith _felt_  his cock spurting  between them, cum splashing both their bellies as Shiro nearly dug his teeth into Keith’s lip.

Keith smiled, kissed him still until Shiro fell back, limp, before he pulled back, pushed himself up. He grabbed both of Shiro’s knees, holding his legs open, slowing his thrusts even though he _desperately_  wanted to chase his own orgasm.

“Think I can make you come again?” Keith asked, his thrusts so slow but so _deep_  that Shiro’s thighs were trembling.

But he nodded, and Keith _grinned_. All it took was an orgasm or two and a countless number of kisses to get Shiro to begin crawling out of his shell.


End file.
